


Bothersome Hyung

by MissOh



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanHun, Drabble, EXO - Freeform, I don't know what I'm doing, Kind of spicy?, M/M, Mentioned Lu Han, Mentioned Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Mild Language, Minor Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Non AU, Oh Sehun is a Brat, One Shot, Park Chanyeol Being an Idiot, Some Fluff, Some angst, Sweet Park Chanyeol, it is what it is, not smut, ot10 - Freeform, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOh/pseuds/MissOh
Summary: After Luhan's departure from the group Chanyeol has made it his personal mission to make Sehun happy again.





	Bothersome Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this was inspired because of Sehun responding to one of Chanyeol's Instagram comments and saying "I miss you hyung" with the lipstick kiss emoji. Like alrighty. As a Sehun stan I've seen my man do some really gay things. But, I think that wins the prize. So, here's this drabble.

Kris leaving the group was a hit from left field for everyone. It left everyone reeling and no one was able to properly process it. Truthfully it was a wound that would never properly heal. 

Salt was rubbed into the festering wound when Luhan decided to leave shortly afterwards. 

However, it didn’t hit anyone as hard as it hit Sehun. The young man was always so reserved, but it was hard to miss the way he retreated further into himself. 

Junmyeon definitely took notice, especially considering he was the one that decided to room Sehun and Luhan together in the first place. He couldn’t help but to feel partially responsible for the pain the youngest was feeling. 

He wasn’t the only one that was having a hard time ignoring Sehun’s pain. 

“I don’t like it.” Chanyeol finally spoke up when it was just he and Junmyeon at the table over breakfast.  
“Your cereal?” Junmyeon asked as he looked up with confusion and concern on his face.  
“No. Look at him mope about. He doesn’t think we see it. But, we do.” Chanyeol gently nodded his head towards Sehun who was wondering out of the kitchen with that same resting bitch face he’s been wearing more than usual. Junmyeon turned in his seat to see who he was talking about, even though he could assume who Chanyeol was referring to.

Junmyeon sighed as he turned back around after spotting those broad shoulders fleeing into the living area. “I know.. I know. I just don’t know how to help him though.” He admitted to Chanyeol as he ran a hand through his brown hair. 

Chanyeol tapped a long finger on the side of his bowl in thought. Although his stomach told him to quickly eat his cereal before it got soggy. “Hmrg!” Mid crunch Chanyeol got an idea that made Junmyeon raise an eyebrow. So, he just about choked as he tried to get the cereal down as fast as possible so he could explain himself. “Have you assigned someone to Sehun’s room yet???” 

Junmyeon shook his head as Chanyeol took another bite of his cereal. “I was thinking about putting him and Tao in the same room. You know.. All things considered.” Junmyeon went on to explain his thinking, which led to Chanyeol shaking his head once he managed to scarf down some more of his breakfast.  
“Room me with him!” He suggested before shoving the last bit of cereal into his mouth.

“Why?” Junmyeon asked as he tilted his head to the side, unsure of why Chanyeol wanted to room with Sehun.  
“Well, I mean.. I’m known as the happy virus after all! I think our Sehun could use a smiling face around him. I think if you put he and Tao together they’ll both dwell on their loses together.” Chanyeol suggested to Junmyeon, whose eyes widened. He was surprised by Chanyeol and how much thought he put into this. 

“Okay. I’ll make the arrangements tonight. So, after supper you can move your stuff in with him.” Junmyeon nodded after a few moments, even as Chanyeol was already jumping out of his seat to put his his bowl up in the sink.  
“Thanks, hyung!” Chanyeol exclaimed before giving Junmyeon a quick hug. He was about to rush out to get ready for the day, but Junmyeon grabbed his arm before he could get too far.

“Hey, listen. Just be easy on him, okay? Don’t overwhelm the boy.” Junmyeon warned him rather seriously. But, a bright smile just spread across Chanyeol’s face.  
“Don’t worry! I got this!” He assured him before he continued to rush out of the room to prepare for the busy day ahead.

\-----

Later into the afternoon was stressful for everyone during their dance practice. But, it was mostly stressful for Sehun, as every dance practice they’ve done since Luhan left the group. Especially when they went over Wolf. 

Although, at one point Sehun actually fell during one of the practices. Everyone swarmed their maknae to make sure he was okay, but he pushed everyone away and kept telling them he was fine. Once he was up and moving around perfectly everyone finally believed him. But, now that the fear for him disappeared it gave way to frustration.

“Sehun, this is the fifth time this week.” Jongin pointed out as he wiped sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. Sehun didn’t respond, he only rolled his eyes and went back to his position for the start of the song. “We should talk about this.” Jongin said as he approached Sehun, giving everyone the cue for a water break.

Chanyeol backed off to grab his water bottle since he knew that Sehun and Jongin were close friends. If anyone could reassure Sehun, it’d be him.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Leave it alone, Jongin!” Suddenly an outburst came from Sehun that almost made Chanyeol choke on his water. His gaze went back over to the two and Sehun was shrugging Jongin’s hand off of his shoulder and his expression held nothing but disdain. 

While Jongin was typically the most patient of the group, his expression darkened. He no longer looked like the friendly Jongin they all knew. He looked more like his stage persona, Kai. “Stop acting like you’re the only one that hurts!” He snapped at the younger member and Chanyeol rushed over to physically put himself between the two before it could escalate any further.

“Hey, hey, hey!” He yelled as he held his hands up between the two. Sehun’s arms were defensively crossed across his chest and Jongin put his hands on his hips, not looking too pleased. “Look. You two are friends. You shouldn’t be fighting.”  
“Are we?” Sehun muttered and it actually earned him a stern look from Chanyeol, so he ended up looking away since he knew he was in the wrong for saying such a thing.

“Yes. You are.” Chanyeol’s voice was firm and left no room for arguing. “Listen, Jongin’s right. We all hurt. Okay? But, we also do understand you were closest with Luhan.” Chanyeol tried to be the moderator between the two to bring some sense to them. Jongin seemed pleased from Chanyeol’s words, but Sehun’s scowl only grew.

“You don’t understand.” Sehun spat out as his eyes continued to look at his feet.  
“Okay, fine. You’re right Sehun-ah. I don’t understand. But, none of us will ever come close to understanding if you don’t let us in. You don’t have to have a therapy session with us, just don’t shut us out. Alright?” Chanyeol tried to reason with the younger boy, but it was difficult to do when he was being stubborn like this.

A few moments passed where both Chanyeol and Jongin held their breath, along with everyone in the practice room. Finally, Sehun sighed and nodded before looking back up at Chanyeol. “There you go!” He said with a grin, feeling accomplished. “Now, do I need to send you two to a convenience store to buy me an early birthday gift so you can reconnect or are you good?” 

Jongin openly laughed at Chanyeol’s comment while Sehun at least smiled and Chanyeol’s grin grew. “I think we’re good.” Jongin said as he looked over at Sehun with a soft smile.  
“Yeah, we’re good.” Sehun agreed with a weak smile as he looked over at Jongin.  
“Okay, good! Both of you take a minute or so to get a drink.” Chanyeol concluded as he patted both of them on the back before walking away to give them their space. 

His smile grew larger yet when he could hear Sehun quietly apologize to Jongin behind him. 

\------

That night after a relatively normal supper Chanyeol immediately went to moving all of his stuff into Sehun’s dorm room. When he went to open the dorm room he found it locked and sighed before knocking. After a few silent moments the door unlocked and Sehun opened it with a raised brow as he looked at all of Chanyeol’s belongings. “What is..?”

“I’m your new roommate.” Chanyeol declared with his typical bright smile. Sehun’s gaze jumped up to look at the older boy with slightly narrowed eyes, but he nodded and stepped out of the way. 

After Chanyeol managed to get everything into the room he began to organize his things and put stuff away. “Do you not want me as your roommate?” Chanyeol asked once he felt the tension in the room. Sehun scoffed as he sat on his bed, scrolling through his phone.

“Don’t take it personally.” He admitted without looking up from his phone.  
“Okay. Ouch.” Chanyeol muttered as he focused on putting up his things. 

“Do you want to be my roommate?” Sehun’s question caught Chanyeol off guard. But, he made a display as he pretended to think, tapping his finger on his chin as he hummed.  
“I don’t know.. I think it’s tough work being roommates with the maknae.” He decided with a firm nod and a hint of a smile.  
“Hey. You should feel honored to be my roommate, hyung.” Sehun said as he finally looked up from his phone, only to find that Chanyeol was joking when he thought he was being serious. Chanyeol let out a loud laugh at Sehun’s response. 

“Honored?!” He repeated as Sehun blushed looking back at his phone.  
“Tsk.” Sehun didn’t really appreciate where this was going. So he adjusted his brown hair as he made sure it was perfect in the selfie camera on his phone  
“What?” Chanyeol asked rather sincerely when he realized he might’ve offended Sehun or hurt his feelings. Sehun looked up with that stoic expression as an eyebrow slowly raised.

“I just realized something.” Sehun was _too_ serious and it really worried Chanyeol.  
“What is that?”  
“You’re sixty percent legs and thirty percent ears. That’s bothersome.” Sehun said as a smirk finally cracked on his face. Chanyeol roared with laughter at his comment and he actually heard Sehun laugh as well, which was the first time heard him laugh since Luhan left. 

A warm expression settled on his face after his hurting stomach made him stop laughing and rolling on the floor. But, suddenly it disappeared. “Wait. What was the other ten percent?” 

Without missing a beat, Sehun answered him as he looked up from his phone once again.

“Seven percent smiles and three percent rapping skills.” Sehun actually wore a grin on his face and it was so nice to see. 

“Okay, wow. I’ll take that compliment. Gladly.”  
“Don’t let it go to your head, your ears don’t need to get any larger.” 

Chanyeol reached up to grab a pillow off of his bed and threw it at Sehun, which Sehun caught it.. With his face. Another giggle left Chanyeol at this sight. “I am your hyung, you know. You should be nicer to me.” He said with amusement in his tone as Sehun dropped his phone on his bed so he could properly toss the pillow back at Chanyeol, but it only landed at his feet.  
“Mhm.” Sehun said with a roll of his eyes.

“Mhm??”  
“ _Mhm._ ” 

Chanyeol groaned at their maknae’s stubbornness. But, he didn’t hold it against him. He knew that’s how he was.

\---

Chanyeol went to bed later than Sehun considering how the showering schedules went with everyone in the dorm. So, he was quiet when he re-entered their room and tried to move as quietly as he could into his bed. 

He let out a breath of relief once his back finally landed on the bed. He stared at the ceiling for a little bit before he rolled over on his side. Before he shut his dark eyes he noticed the way Sehun was lying in his bed. He was shaking under his blankets. Could he really be that cold? 

Chanyeol watched him for a while, even though Sehun was on his side facing away from him. A few minutes passed and he was still shaking under his blankets. Even worse, now that Chanyeol was focused on him he could occasionally hear him sniffle. He was actually going to catch a cold.

So, Chanyeol did the only thing he thought was reasonable.

He crawled out of his bed and crossed the space between their beds to fall onto Sehun’s bed. The boy jumped as one of Chanyeol’s arms pulled him against his chest, even though the blankets were between them. 

“ _What do you think you’re doing?_ ” Sehun hissed as he tried to turn around to face Chanyeol, but his grip on the younger boy was too tight for him to wiggle.  
“Keeping you warm. What does it look like?” He responded through a yawn, his breath hitting the back of Sehun’s neck and causing his shoulders to tense up.  
“Keeping me warm?” 

This time when Sehun spoke Chanyeol could hear the emotion in his cracking voice. It absolutely broke his heart to know that Sehun actually hadn't been cold. He was crying as silently as he could so he didn't draw Chanyeol’s attention. 

Chanyeol did not comment on the fact that he was clued into Sehun’s distress. Instead he fell back to his “ignorant” bliss. “Mhm!” He responded before one of his long legs obnoxiously went to drape itself over both of Sehun’s legs. “You're gonna catch a cold.” He hummed as he nuzzled into one of Sehun’s bare shoulders. 

Sehun was quiet for a long minute. 

“.. You're going to get a cold, dummy.” Sehun muttered before he sniffled again, sounding like he was trying less to hide the emotion in his voice.  
“Nah. I'll be okay! I'm always warm anyways. Plus like this we can share body heat. So it won't be as bad.” Chanyeol insisted as he put on a weak smile even if Sehun couldn't see him. 

“Now I understand how Kyungsoo feels about you.” Sehun’s quiet voice spoke up once again. Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the comment. Kyungsoo was just jealous he wasn't as tall as him. That's all.  
“Are you still talking? Go to sleep, Sehunnie.” He acted as if he didn't hear the comment at all. A frustrated huff came from Sehun, but he didn’t argue anymore. He did squirm in Chanyeol’s grip a little bit more and pulled one of his legs out from under Chanyeol’s leg, but he soon settled.

It was probably only three minutes after that when Chanyeol fell fast asleep. 

\----

When Chanyeol’s alarm went off and woke him up he stretched out with a loud groan.

“Can you not?” 

He finally opened his eyes to find Sehun laying next to him, staring right at him. It was only then that he realized the blanket his hand was gripping onto as his arm stretched out was covering one of Sehun’s arms, which Chanyeol also was holding onto under the blanket.

“Hmm.. Sorry.” Chanyeol quietly apologized as he let go and rolled over on the bed, finally pulling himself off of Sehun. His eyes were closed, hoping to get just a little bit more rest in before he absolutely needed to crawl out of bed.

“ _Tsk._ ” Sehun sat up in the bed next to him, but didn’t move out of it. “Hyung.”  
“Huh?” Chanyeol instinctively reacted to the word as he always did. Sehun could be around the entire group, but if he said hyung Chanyeol was always the first to respond. Not that Chanyeol ever noticed that. Well, maybe only a few times when the entire group would begin to laugh at his quick response. But, eventually they all got used to it.

“Why are you like this?”  
“Like what?” Chanyeol questioned, still not bothering to open his eyes. Sehun was silent for so long that Chanyeol was drifting back off to sleep.  
“Bothersome..” He said and with that Chanyeol felt Sehun get out of bed. So, he finally opened his eyes and decided to get out of bed and get ready for the day as well. He heard Sehun’s earlier comment, but figured it was best to leave it as it were. 

\-----

Time passed and Junmyeon finally decided he made the right decision for Sehun. At first he wasn’t so sure. Not with the way Sehun would watch Chanyeol with that same slightly irritated expression. Especially when Sehun would call him the “bothersome hyung.” But, soon Junmyeon could see the soft smiles and could realize that Sehun was teasing Chanyeol in his own way, because after about two weeks his teasing was usually followed by laughter. 

\------

“Hyung.”  
“Huh?”  
“I’m cold.” 

This is how every other night has been for Chanyeol, not that he really minded. He figured that if he could make Sehun feel better when he was sad, then he was doing the right thing by crawling out of his bed and joining Sehun in his own. Chanyeol was sure that “I’m cold” was now Sehun’s way of asking for comfort. He’d even do it during the days now and it’d always lead to Chanyeol giving him a bear hug. But, Chanyeol never let on that he knew Sehun was in need of comforting.

Now Chanyeol was slipping under the blankets since he figured if he was going to sleep on a bed, he may as well sleep _in_ it. Sehun didn’t ever seem to mind though. So, both arms wrapped around Sehun and pulled him against Chanyeol’s chest as one of his legs hooked around Sehun’s. The younger man shifted in his grasp as he got comfortable before growing still.

Chanyeol laid there for a while, trying to fall asleep. But, sleep didn’t come for him. He rarely had this problem. So, why was he having it now?

“Sehun-ah.”  
“Hmm?”  
“I can’t sleep.”  
“What do you want me to do about it?” Sehun asked as he looked over his shoulder at the older man.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Bothersome hyung.” Sehun chided with a roll of his eyes.

“Truth or dare?” Chanyeol started, knowing that earlier in the evening when the group all spent their time together they would come down to laughing fits in the game.  
“Hyung, I swear, if you do not be quiet..” Sehun started, sounding more like Kyungsoo than himself as he rolled over in Chanyeol’s arms to face him. The younger would find a bright grin on his face.  
“You’ll what?” Chanyeol dared Sehun to continue with that grin turning into something more playful. It was difficult to read the expression that Sehun wore, but frustration was clearly there. Either way, Sehun’s lips pursed together in thought, or defeat, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but to let out a slight chuckle. 

“Exactly. Don’t try and act like Kyungsoo. You’re not as scary as him, after all. Besides, I don’t think-”

Suddenly Chanyeol was forced to shut up. 

He was forced to shut up because Sehun’s lips firmly planted against his mouth. Chanyeol’s eyes were wide open as he looked at Sehun in disbelief. The younger’s eyes were closed and he looked strangely peaceful in the moment.

Blush was already spreading to Chanyeol’s ears.

A couple of moments passed and Chanyeol still hasn’t moved, but Sehun hasn’t either. Then suddenly Sehun was pulling his head back away from Chanyeol. With no words Sehun turned over to face away from Chanyeol. Chanyeol was left reeling, but he wasn’t going to let his not so little maknae get away with what he just did so easily.

Almost effortlessly Chanyeol pulled Sehun over to at least be on his back. The arm that once was under him went to press next to Sehun’s head while the other moved so that Chanyeol could press his hand into the dead center of Sehun’s chest to hold him in place. Suddenly Chanyeol’s lips recaptured Sehun’s as he leaned over the boy. 

Chanyeol felt one of Sehun’s hands roughly plant against his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He froze for the moment, assuming Sehun was about to push him off. In that moment he wondered if he somehow crossed a line. Maybe Sehun did just want to shut him up and didn't mean anything more by it. Truthfully the thought of rejection stung Chanyeol, even if he didn't expect this to be happening. But, the hand only lingered on his chest. So, he continued the kiss. Chanyeol made sure the kiss was aggressive, as if he felt the need to remind Sehun who the older of the two were. He could tell the slightly younger man was fighting to keep up with him, but Chanyeol wanted to make sure he couldn’t.

He wanted to leave Sehun dazed by the end of this.

Truthfully the kiss didn’t last long. It was a flurry and then suddenly Chanyeol was breaking it, but not moving from leaning over Sehun. His eyes searched Sehun’s expression, there wasn’t as much shock as he’d like there to be. Although, Sehun's bottom lip was slightly swollen which was a rather handsome sight in Chanyeol's mind, but his bottom lip probably was a little swollen as well. It looked as if Sehun was about to try and speak up but Chanyeol placed a finger over his own lips, indicating for him to be quiet. The younger did as he was told, but his expression went to something that was slightly bored and irritaited now. Junmyeon may not appreciate them being too loud.

“I’m cold, Sehun.” Chanyeol said with a growing grin on his face. Sehun glanced away, but there was a smile on his face.  
“Bothersome hyung.” Sehun muttered before wrapping an arm around Chanyeol’s neck to pull him back into a kiss. His long and skinny fingers ran through Chanyeol’s black hair after their lips reconnected.

This time Chanyeol was a little more tender with Sehun. His hand that once was pressing into his chest to keep him in place moved to the other side of Sehun as Chanyeol helped himself to moving on top of him. The kiss became quite lazy as the two slowly enjoyed themselves. 

After some time Sehun was patting Chanyeol’s chest, making him pull his head back once again. “You’re heavy.” Sehun groaned and Chanyeol could only laugh as his head fell into the crook of Sehun’s neck. The younger’s shoulder tensed as Chanyeol’s breath tickled his skin and gave him goosebumps.

After Chanyeol gathered most of his composure he finally rolled off of Sehun and onto his back on the bed, snaking an arm under Sehun and pulling him closer to him. The two laid like this for some silent moments. 

“Hyung.”  
“Huh?”  
“Are you tired now?”

Chanyeol laughed once again at Sehun’s question. An eyebrow raised as he met Sehun’s gaze. “Nope.”

Sehun was quiet for a long moment before he craned his neck up to press another kiss against Chanyeol’s lips.

“ _Good._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed whatever this was!


End file.
